Just A Dream
by LittleRachelBerry
Summary: AU first season. Quinn suffers a miscarriage. Each chapter focuses on a single character's reaction


(AN: I don't own Glee. If I did, the second season would have been WAY different. There would have been a nice Quinn, Brittana would have had more time to resolve their storyline, and Tina would have had lines. **THIS IS AN AU. **Just letting you know. And **reviews are like crack to me**. **ESPECIALLY YOU ANONYMOUS READERS**)

Quinn

She couldn't get to sleep. As soon as her long eyelashes would rest comfortably, her blue eyes would pop back open, and she had no idea why. Maybe it was the fact that this room, these sheets weren't hers. Maybe it was the cricket outside that would not stop chirping. But Quinn Fabray was quickly becoming an insomniac. She turned her head to the side; her blonde curls spreading out on the pillow and the sheets sticking to her perfect frame.

An almost perfect frame, except for the bump that made Quinn an outcast, different. It happened everywhere she went. While shopping, she would notice her mother's old friends from church, the ones who used to welcome her into their homes with open arms, staring at her with shaming eyes while hiding their pink lips behind hands, sharing whispers.

"The little Fabray…how did she go wrong? She had everything she could have possibly wanted, why did she go and do that to herself? Why couldn't she be a good girl like her sister?"

"I'm not sure, but her father did the right thing. If my daughter had gotten herself pregnant at such a young age, I would have disowned her as well."

"We're supposed to pray for people like her, but it's just so hard…"

That particular conversation had been one of the tamer ones.

She had gotten used to the fact that she was pregnant. Strangely, her life was not as tumultuous as everyone figured it would be. Her growing stomach was her one minor flaw. She had gone from head cheerleader to knocked up whore and she…was okay with that. At first, she had to think why _her_? What had she even done? Well, she had done a lot of things, but…it was her first time, it wasn't supposed to _be like this_. Everyone expected Santana to be the first one to get pregnant in high school. It wouldn't have been such a shocker, considering she had been in the pants of every guy in the school, even the losers. Brittany was also a strong contender for the school slut, considering she chipped a piece of wood off of her bed's headboard every time she screwed sometimes. There were at least 15 missing pieces. But Quinn Fabray? Nah. She was the president of the celibacy club; she wouldn't do something like that. Quinn rolled her eyes. Everyone knew the celibacy club wasn't effective.

And then there was Terri Schuester. Mr. Schuester's wife had practically begged her to give her the baby when he or she was born, just so she could hide the fact that she had had a hysterical pregnancy from her husband. Quinn found it sick, but her options were so limited that she found herself thinking about the offer several times. But Mr. Schuester had found out and left Terri. It made Quinn happy that she wouldn't have to give her child to a psycho, but the look on Mr. Schuester's face when he had told her to stay after glee club rehearsal one day…it broke Quinn's heart, and not much was able to do that. He was devastated. Quinn distinctly remembered him telling her that if Terri ever came near her again, just tell him and he would take care of everything. She nodded and hurried out of the choir room without another word.

The last couple of months had been pretty crazy. And it was all Rachel's fault! If that little troll hadn't told Finn…Quinn honestly didn't know where she'd be right now. She had been living with her boyfriend and Mrs. Hudson and every once in a while, Finn would show her the sonogram. He'd sing to it, which never failed to put a smile on her face. And then everything they had, everything _she _had began to fall apart because of Rachel.

Rachel had to go and ruin everything for her. Everything! Quinn tried to get over it, she really did. She never used to be a hateful person. But…it was the fact that she practically STALKED Finn Every. Single. Day. It was the fact that when she went to church, she always sang lead in her choir and when Puck took her to the synagogue that one time; Rachel Berry was up there singing her heart out. She was better than Quinn would ever be and Quinn hated that. She despised the feeling of jealousy but she couldn't hide it any longer.

She was jealous of Rachel Barbara Berry.

She was the bug bite on Quinn's leg that would not go away, and what was even worse was that she had Finn. Finn might be a little dense sometimes, but he seemed happy, which killed Quinn. Every time Rachel even spoke, Quinn wanted to punch her. Or maybe it was the simple fact that her Jewish nose was too damn big for her stupid face.

So Rachel told Finn that the baby wasn't his, it was Puck's. All she remembered was Finn punching the crap out of Puck and Puck barely making an attempt to fight back. All hell broke loose, putting it lightly. Things had been tense with Finn ever since. They hadn't truly spoken to each other like civilized human beings in months. Puck had offered his house after Finn had refused to let her continue staying with him and his mom, and she had no second thoughts. She didn't consider what might happen. What she did know was that Puck was making an effort for once, something that would never occur if this had happened to someone else. And things had been changing, developing between them. She would find herself becoming engrossed in his life, fascinated by how different they were. His mother and his little sister were some of the kindest people she ever met. She even began to eat kosher, even though she found it disgusting. Maybe this could actually _work_…

But just as quickly as she thought it, Puck put an end to it. What was she even thinking in the first place? Puck wasn't going to help her at all once the baby was born. He wasn't cut out to be a father. He never would be.

"I don't dig on fat chicks."

Who even SAYS that to their pregnant girlfriend? At least, she considered herself his girlfriend until she got kicked out of a home for the third time in five months. She wasn't even sure where she would go after that. It wasn't until that one day that the school nurse was giving her a checkup that Mercedes had offered her a place to stay. Mercedes had passed out because she was trying to starve herself to lose weight—Coach Sylvester's orders. Quinn knew what she was going through; she had been a cheerleader for that tyrant once, too. She gave Mercedes a candy bar. Quinn realized it was the right thing to do. She understood her now; Mercedes was the school's resident "fat girl" but now Quinn was too, in a way. The cruel comments, the snarky posts that Jacob Ben-Israel featured on his blog…they were her life now.

Her new life also pertained to sharing this room with Mercedes, who had positioned herself comfortably on an air mattress on the floor, her purple satin "Diva" eye mask shading her face. Quinn realized that there were plenty of others out there who had it far worse than she did. She would just have to make the best of it.

She sighed and tried to imagine what her life would be like after she had the baby. Mercedes had already appointed herself godmother, and swore to Quinn that she would help her through with whatever she needed, along with Brittany and Santana. In Quinn's fantasy world, she and Finn would be back together. He would have forgiven her for lying to him in the first place. Quinn couldn't decide whether or not she wanted Puck in the picture or not. It was probably for the best if he stayed away. She could just hear him saying, "I'm too badass for a baby." Jerk.

And Rachel? Rachel would be gone. Quinn didn't care where to. Just gone. Dead, off living the dreams Quinn wanted on Broadway, anywhere, just away from her where she would never be able to meddle in her life ever again.

A sudden pain in her lower abdomen made Quinn sit up into a sitting position on the bed sheets. It wasn't anything major, she thought, just the baby kicking again. Or maybe it was a pre-labor contraction. Her mother had told Quinn countless times that Quinn had been 2 months premature. Maybe it was some genetic thing… Quinn waited a moment, then laid back down, her body finally feeling tired and ready to get some sleep. She was disrupted by another pain, this one much more sudden. It felt like an electric current was shooting up her spine. At this point, she was sitting up again, trying to figure out what was going on.

She tugged on her pale blue nightgown from beneath the sheets and felt something warm. When she lifted her trembling hand, the moonlight spilling in through the blinds allowed Quinn to see a dark liquid on her fingers. She threw the rest of the sheets back and could see the blood covering the lower part of the nightgown and a large portion of the sheets between her legs were soaked through.

The pains kept coming, quicker and quicker, more severe with each one. Quinn could hardly find the breath to scream, and when she tried, it came out as a whimper and a gasp. She made a fist and began to hit the nightstand beside her, the lamp falling to the floor with a crash. Mercedes jumped up and stared at Quinn.

"Girl, what's wrong?" It was then that she saw the blood stained sheets and how much pain she was in. "MOM!" the girl began to scream. Mercedes' mom ran in with a bat.

"Honey, what happened, are you okay…" Mrs. Jones trailed off as she flicked the lights on and set the bat down to see a panicking Mercedes attempting to console Quinn, whose arms were flailing and hot tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Mercedes, call an ambulance," she said. Mercedes bolted out of the room as Mrs. Jones knelt down beside her and grabbed tissues to wipe the girl's cheeks.

"Shhh, honey, it's alright, you're gonna be okay. It'll all be over soon…"

_ It'll all be over soon.._

_ All be over soon…_

_ Soon…_

That was the last thing Quinn heard that made any sense. She knew what was happening to her, she had read about it. Already she sensed that something was wrong with her child. All she wanted to know was, had she done something wrong? She had already been put through enough and all this.

_ It'll all be over soon_…

Quinn knew it would.

And then everything went black.

(Ooh, cliffhanger! I know, I'm a bitch. Review please? I'll give you an Internet high-five!)


End file.
